You Don't Need Eyes To See
by A Keeper
Summary: On Earth, mishaps occur which make it difficult to locate Khan. Meanwhile, upon Kronos, the intergalactic criminal is surprised to find that he is not alone on the God-forsaken planet. Unintentionally, he befriends a blind hermit who teaches him things his heart has long forgotten. Will she be able to change Khan's future, or get pulled into a vengeful abyss? Slight Khan/OC
1. Soup and a Stranger

T**his is my first Star Trek fanfiction, so I don't mind some flames as long as they are beneficial. Please Review/Favorite as a way of telling me whether or not I should continue this because I don't want to post something that no one is going to read. The only thing I own (so far) is my OC Verloren. Enjoy!**

* * *

Khan hid in a crevice upon the home Klingon planet, Kronos. He hated hiding from his enemies, but for whatever reason, the patrols that so rarely came to the area had increased, and despite popular belief, he did not desire to end more lives—but do not mistake, he was not afraid to.

Painstakingly, he took the secret tunnels through the dark (getting lost once or twice, though he would never admit it) until he found his way back to the cave that had become his lair overnight.

He was not anticipating finding the fire he had left in embers ablaze.

"I was wondering when you would return." He turned abruptly to face who spoke, instincts setting in, part of him taking in the woman sitting on his bed and poking at the flames and the other part deciding the best way to dispose of her. "Now, are you just going to stand there or would you like something to eat?"

It was then that he realized with a start that the woman's eyes were glazed which gave it an eery shade of green. She was blind.

He raise an eyebrow, aware that she could not see his emotions expressed physically. Curious, he took a seat by the fire and looked over her as she ladled whatever was in the pot over the fire into a bowl.

She held out the bowl to him and he accepted wordlessly. She chuckled, "You're quite a piece of work."

"I beg your pardon." He replied coolly.

"You have a sense of narcissism about you. You believe you are better than everyone you see." She seemed to make a point not to look at him, perhaps to avoid any awkwardness of her unseeing eyes watching him, perhaps because she was preoccupied with deciphering him from just the air he carried around him. "You are intelligent beyond your years, though I've no doubt there are at least a few centennials within you. You are also physically apt, surprising for someone your age. You are young, though. You never intended or expected to be the age you are now."

"Who are you?" He offered no opinion or reaction in his tone to her abundance of knowledge.

"I am nothing to you, there is no reason for you to know my name if you take no interest in it."

He was hesitant, but he began to tell her his name, "I am-"

"I have no desire to learn your name either, Stranger."

"Why is that?" He was becoming greatly annoyed with her secrecy and was losing patience.

"Because you will leave me. All of my visitors leave me and I do not desire the pain of heartbreak any longer."

He was intrigued by her now. She had a past, but she had chosen to forget it. She had her reasons for treating him as but a guest in a hotel who will leave when their time comes. She had a purpose as to why she had chose to forget who she was.

"You call me 'Stranger,'" He said. "But I do not have a name to call you."

She smiled, but never once did she look at him—not that she could. He realized that he would have to be careful about referencing sight if he chose to be humble and decide not to attempt to enrage her. "You may call me Verloren."

He raised an eyebrow and when he spoke, he allowed emotion to come into his voice to enlighten his blind counterpart. "Is that not German for 'lost'?"

"You have proven my detections. Intelligent beyond measure. I am impressed; yet, I am disappointed as well."

He didn't bother to hide the surprise that found its way into his verbal expression. Disappointed? She had just praised him for his accomplishments and described him from what she could not see, if she knew him as he thought she did, why would she be disappointed?

As if reading his thoughts (which he found not entirely out of the question) she said, "You have the heart of a man of technology. The voices of the past and of the trees have long since faded from your soul."

He said nothing. He was not angered by what she said, nor was he all that surprised. It was true, after all. He was a genetically altered superhuman, who could do many things with math and science that others would find an impossible feat. He never truly cared for nature or its properties and even all the medical advances he conjured dealt mostly with his own blood and mutating a few cells here and there. Aside from him being a creature from a time long past, there was also a sort of redundancy he felt towards the past. He never really bothered with the history of worlds and things of the such, though if he tried he was certain he would pass any standard.

"I am disappointed because you are far more blind than I, though I suppose, that is not entirely your fault now, is it?"

Now, she looked at him. Her unseeing eyes peering deep within him unlike anything he had felt before. "No," He said slowly. "I suppose not." He scolded himself mentally for how his stupid curiosity lead him to prolong his time with her, but with each second that came between them, he felt more and more interested in Verloren.

"Tomorrow, I will help to make you remember, but that depends on your cooperation and how open you are to receiving the memories." He nodded, feeling that despite the obvious fault, she knew his response precisely.

On the human home planet of Earth, things do not fair well in the search for Khan. Scotty has found the log for the ship that the criminal took which holds the records of where he was transported. However, the log was heavily damaged and, though it can be salvaged, will take time to prepare. Thus giving Khan more time to spend with Verloren and her mysteries.


	2. Be My Eyes

**Ok, this chapter is kind of a filler, but that's because I'm asking YOU, the readers of this story, to help me. !**Khan and Verloren have a few days before Kirk catches up to them, so what should happen until then? Any ideas? I'll consider everything and if you have a suggestion, put it in a review or PM me and I'll credit the idea to you in the Author's Note! **Thank you to all of you who reviewed, are set on Alert or clicked favorite! I got an overwhelming response to this story and I was expecting it, so thanks. I only own that which is mine, and enjoy!**

* * *

Verloren had insisted upon cleaning up the mess she claimed she had made. Khan did not complain or speak out against her, instead, he remained silent and watched her as she made her way about the cave.

She was doing a fine job of it as well. There were a few instances where she used her hands, but other than that, she remained positively still for a moment or two before turning in the proper direction and finishing her chore.

"Are you enjoying speculating?" She asked with a smile. The pot with the soup had been removed and now all that was left were the embers of the fire which she promptly stomped out.

"You could say that." He murmured. "How are you so well acquainted with this place, yet you've never been here before?"

She returned to her seat. As she did before, she did not allow her eyes to fall upon him, instead, she gave the appearance of staring at the rock wall while she spoke. "There are many languages of the world and not all are spoken with a tongue. The language of sight has corrupted the others who are privileged so that they forget the others. Those who are without sight are advanced in the others."

"'Others'?" He found his questions to come easily now and without fear, he asked. It was not that he was afraid to, it was that he had a reputation to live up to and not knowing something places him below that standard. She did not want to know who he was. She did not know. Therefore, for the first time in his long life, he didn't have to pretend or have to know or have to do anything. He could be that person that he had kept secret for the sake of himself. Despite the extreme use of patience on his part, he was beginning to enjoy the company of the blind woman.

"Hearing, tasting, touching, and smelling. With them by your side, you will find that life is not as difficult as one might expect."

He pondered such a thought for a moment, opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted, "I will leave you now. There is still much to be done at my home and I need my strength to show you what your heart has missed. I will see you in the morning."

He stood while she made her way to the cave entrance, "You should not go out, it is dangerous and foul creatures live in the dark."

She cast him what would have been a brief glance before taking her cloak and pulling it close. "You seem to be forgetting, Stranger. I live in the dark."

And with that, she left.

* * *

When he woke, his brows knotted in confusion upon finding his vision dark and a cloth wrapped around his head.

"Do not remove it." At first, he had forgotten all about Verloren and their plans for that day, but it quickly came back and he sat up, unused to the disorienting blindness that he had yet to adjust to.

"Is this necessary?" He asked, annoyance quite apparent in his tone.

"I told you that I would help you to remember what you have forgotten, I did not specify on how I would carry that out and you agreed, so I do not want to hear one word of complaint."

He let out a growl, but was uncertain as to if it accomplished its intended purpose. "Oh, come now, you are better than the rest of us, prove it to me."

He was not happy, but to reply would make him a hypocrite and he decided against it. He attempted to make his way around the cave, but found himself unceremoniously tripping and heading towards the floor, though she managed to grab him by his arm before he came in contact with the floor.

"You are still relying on vision and memory. Use sound and touch to navigate through the cave. I will be waiting for you at the entrance."

"You're not seriously-"

He felt the air sweep past him signaling her leave and stifled a groan. He would not give her the satisfaction of knowing that he was so dependent on sight. He was Khan. He could complete any task that a _blind woman_ could because he was better than those who were far more advanced than she. He would complete her challenge to prove himself not only to her, but to him as well.

His first instinct was to walk straight to get to a wall, but he didn't recall what types of things lay in between him and the rock. He took a weary step forward and searched with his foot, finding that the rocks that outlined the fire pit were in front of him, so he went around them. He listened, and found that the wind whistled through crevices in the room which proceeded to push objects about, allowing him to hear where those objects lay in his path.

When he thought he reached the wall, he held out his arms and smiled inwardly when he found that he had made contact with the rock and resulted to feeling his way to the entrance of the cave.

"You see? It is not that hard at all." He rolled his eyes, quite certain that she knew he did so.

"Are you going to make me find my way across this planet as I did in the cave?" He questioned, not entirely keen to the idea.

"No," She placed a hand on his shoulder. He had felt it coming; it did not surprise him as it would have before. "I will be your eyes, Stranger, for the time being, the blind will be the only one who can see."

How she managed to live on such terrain without the help of her vision, Khan did not know. It seemed that whenever he felt certain of himself that he could make it without her aid, she had to save him from falling off a cliff or from tripping into a poisonous plant.

He was becoming rather annoyed with the trip and reconsidering how important Verloren was to him when everything suddenly became crisp and quiet.

"We are here." She whispered. "Listen."

He became quiet and an orchestra of sound greeted his senses.

He could hear the chirp of falling water and a roar as it came in contact with the rocks at the bottom of a pool. There were trees, there had to be trees, he could hear the leaves rustling in the wind, though on Kronos, he was surprised that they existed. The world he pictured was paradise.

"Welcome to my home, Stranger," She said. "Welcome home." He felt the tips of her fingers ever so gently brush the tips of his ears as they made their way to the back of his head where she untied the cloth and gifted him with his sight once more.

He stared at her while her glazed eyes seemed to lock with his. They seemed so peaceful. She smiled at him, "Now, it is your turn. Be _my_ eyes. Tell me what you see."

"I see..." Words were worthless despite his dark heart screaming for him to break her while he had the chance. _Imagine how she would feel in your hands. _The dark voice whispered. _Imagine the pleasure you would feel as you snapped her neck._ But he found that the voice had faded and he couldn't even recall what it had told him to do. "I see a beauty that is indescribable."

She smiled and nodded in agreement before turning to walk towards a stream, allowing Khan to receive his first view of the place she had called home.


	3. True Nature

**Wow! Thanks for all the Reviews and Alerts and whatever else you guys did, there's A LOT! A lot more than I was expecting! I only own that which is mine and hope you enjoy this chapter, the next should be posted within the hour. PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM FOR BONUS MATERIAL!**

* * *

Upon the third day, Verloren became aware of the monster within him.

Khan had been sleeping, but not as peaceful as before. There were nightmares. Times where he remembered a torture upon his body, times where he recalled a cold darkness that consumed him for centuries and times when he saw Earth's very own Admiral Marcus laughing at him and calling him weak.

From anger, an anger that did not need to be enhanced by the strange characteristics of dreams, Khan stood and came to him, relishing the fear in his foe's eyes as his hands locked around his throat. Powered by vengeance, Khan began to strangle the life from him.

When he heard the girlish cry from the Admiral's throat, he laughed and almost pressed on, but something about the foul man had changed. Khan looked closer, and found with a surprise that made him drop his victim, that his eyes were no longer filled with emotion of any kind and they were not the light gray they had been before. They were green. They were blind.

He shook himself awake, leaving the dream—the nightmare—and finding that he had awoken with anger burning and growing in his heart for any and every being that had ever dared cross his path.

His expression was cold as he looked down to find Verloren upon the ground, choking to bring a bit of air back into her lungs. Bruises began to turn ripe around her neck.

For the lesser part of a second, fear slipped into his eyes at what he had done, but he shoved it aside and paid it no heed.

"You should not have come here." He said darkly. He watched as she fought against unconsciousness and proceeded to stand upon shaking legs. "If you do so again, I will kill you."

"Would you, Stranger?" She challenged, her unseeing eyes boring into him. He felt prone. Exposed. "Would you be able to kill me with a clean conscience?"

His eyes blazed; with an unnatural speed, he was in front of her, holding her once more by her throat and off the ground. "If you wish to test me, I will kill you now."

"Go ahead," She choked. Her feet gently brushed him in their instinctual attempt to stop him. Needless to say, it did nothing. "Who will miss me when I am gone?"

For however brief an instant, his grip loosened and he was reminded of the bitter truth: she was just as alone as he was.

He hadn't realized that he had thrown her against the wall until he heard the sickening _thud _of a body against rock and the even more cringe-worthy _crack _of a bone breaking.

He was surprised when she did not cry out from the pain, when she did not scream from the agony, and when she did not allow the pain to keep her on the ground. She had stood and was leaning against the wall clutching her left arm to her chest. The only hint of what she was feeling was an exhale with the slightest touch of a whimper that was nearly untraceable, even to his ears.

"You wish to die?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised. Perhaps she was delusional, lack of air did that to people.

"What purpose is there for me if I stay?" She countered. He recognized anger in her voice, but she did not appear angry at all. If anything, she gave him the impression of a child who had been bullied too many times. It did not seem as though they were debating her life. "Clearly, though, _you_ have a purpose. What has hurt you so that you would threaten to kill someone who has been nothing but kind to you since the day we met?"

"I do not need to answer to anyone."

"It was family, wasn't it?" Her voice had come from a shout to whisper. Emotions of sadness and pain mixed with what was left of her bravery and her strength lingered in the air when she had gone quiet. "Only family can make people do such things."

He scoffed, "What would a _blind hermit_ know of such a thing as family?"

For an instant, he was frightened. He would never admit to anyone—not even himself of it—but whatever patience she had had with him had been lost and he could see something within her snap. "Have care with your words, _Stranger,_" She spat the name she had given him like it was a curse. "I know more about family than you ever will."

To say she stormed out of the cave would be an understatement.

To say Khan felt nothing about the way he had treated her would be a lie.

_Go to her._ Something within him said. _Learn._

He did not listen to it. Instead, he listened to his instincts...and went to her out of curiosity. He was insistent upon himself that the only reason he sought her was out of curiosity and nothing more.

It was then that he decided, once she had told him all he wanted to know, he would kill her and he would feel nothing from her death.

* * *

**Well, guys, if you came down here, you're awesome! I've decided that it would be kind of cool if I did a sort of contest. In order to participate, you have to review. In the review, you have to write something that you liked about the story or something that you think should be improved, after that, write a question about anything you so chose regarding the story and I will try to answer as best as possible without giving away too much information. I'll definitely try to give hints as to what will happen next in the story, but not a full on spoiler. Alright, thanks! If you don't care, I understand, but thanks for reading the story! **

**~A Keeper **


	4. Tale of the Blind

**I told you it would be posted within the hour! I only own that which is mine and I hope that you enjoy the story! If you haven't done so already, please read the CONTEST I've issued at the end of Chapter Three. Now, Enjoy the story! **

** P.S. Things are going to start to pick up in the next chapter, so those of you that are aching for adventure, it's going to come soon, I promise!**

* * *

Khan knew she would have gone to her home; it was the only place she could go. But she had only taken him there once and that was with a blindfold, he knew not how to go there because he had not been able to study the path.

He was beginning to wonder if sparing the world of her life was really worth all the trouble.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, pondering what was to be done next when he came to the solution to his predicament.

Without opening his eyes, he took a step forward, then another. He found that he did remember the path, but it was not a visual memory. It was the memory of an Unsighted.

To his silent amazement, he remembered everything. Where he had tripped when he had tried to walk alone, where Verloren had saved him from stepping off a cliff, where she had taken his hand so she did not lose him through a narrow passage, until he had came to the point where he had remembered her gentle fingertips brushing the top of his ear when she had removed the blindfold and shown him the world he would never forget.

"You see?" He was not startled when she spoke up, for by now, he was used to it. She was sitting on a log beside the stream, her hand absentmindedly turning in a circle in the running water. "You have not forgotten after all."

Hesitantly, he took a seat beside her and watched her hand in the water. Her other hand was upon her shoulder, her arm across her chest like a sling without the materials. "I can heal you." He stated plainly, the darkness that took his voice when they had last spoken had long since melted into oblivion.

He was surprised when she laughed. "Forgive me," She said, sensing his confusion. "I do not believe in the help of anyone but God when it comes to wounds and illness."

"You will do nothing to help it heal?" He found such an idea hard to believe. "What if you were attacked by a Klingon, would you just leave your wounds as they are?"

"I would use pain-killing herbs, but other than that, no. If I am meant to die, then I do not try to laugh in the face of God. If it is His will for me to die, then no amount of medicine or technology can save me."

They were silent. Her hand ceased to move in the water, and her lips were pressed into a thin line as if she were debating something. He did not give her the time to ponder it further. "Who are you, Verloren?" He asked. She looked away, as if she were ashamed. "How would you know more of family than a man who is trying everything to save his?"

A faint smile crept on to her face, "You wish to hear my story, Stranger? Very well, but after it is over, you must do what I ask of you as an exchange."

He accepted her terms, recalling the promise he made to himself to kill her after he had satisfied his curiosity.

"When I was a child, I saw colors and shapes and people. I recognized everyone and everything had a name based on its appearance. I had a brother, as well, though I do not have the heart to tell you his name. We were different from the other children of our home, and for that, we were treated differently. We were called names and pushed around and tested by everyone and everything. We grew up that way.

"Our father was an ambassador who had friends from many places across the universe. When I was old enough, he found a husband for me on a little known planet. I left my family and the hatred of the others for a better life. My brother was heart-broken, but we maintained contact through writing and every now and then he would visit. There, I began my own family. I had two daughters and a son and all of my world was complete with them."

She sighed, recalling the peaceful life she had lived not that long ago, "I knew not what happiness was until I left my home world. In my new home, I was _happy._ But I was also cursed. A plague struck the place I held so dear." He saw that she was struggling to push the words past her lips now. Uncertain of what he should do, Khan placed a hand on her shoulder as if to support her, and felt his heart fracture ever so slightly when she flinched from his touch.

"My little boy was the one to fall first. He was so strong, he fought through it all and was brave for the sake of his sisters, but my son went to join God upon the fifth night of his sickness. It took so many people in our home, we became desperate. I went in search of a cure, in hopes that some other people from a distant planet would have helped us. Despite my belief that death is the will of our Maker, I would not cease to try.

"I returned empty handed to find that the plague had taken my husband and my daughters as well. My brother feared what had happened to us since I had not written to him in the time the plague ravaged our people. So he came to us.

"I had pleaded with him to leave, I did not want him to fall ill, but he was stubborn and he remained upon the claim that I had not fallen sick. It took less than a day for the symptoms to appear. I was _desperate_ not to lose him. I would not allow it to happen. So I prayed.

"The next day, my prayer was answered. A medicine man had come upon hearing of the plague. He was a strange man, but not unkind. When he saw my brother, he told me that if he was not given the cure soon, he would die before the sun set. I begged of him to save him and he agreed, but he said that he did not want me to see how he saved him.

"He gave me an herb of some sorts that he claimed would remove my vision for a while and would secure his secrecy. When I questioned him, he simply said that if I did not comply, my brother would surely be dead before the moon rose. So I did. An hour later, he came to me and told me that my brother would live. I asked how long until my vision would come back, but he had left.

"Through a series of circumstances that I, myself, do not understand, I came to Kronos and found this sanctuary. I've never left this place, since."

"You gave up your sight for the sake of your brother," He murmured. "And you have never seen him since?"

She smiled, a devilish, sly smile, "Of course I've never seen him, Stranger, but that doesn't mean that he hasn't seen me." She pointed across the stream where a wall of rock blocked any view of the rest of the hideous planet.

Carved into it were words in the same language that Verloren had taken her name from. He knew not why the language was so important to her, but it didn't matter at the moment.

_**Sie brauchen nicht die augen zu sehen **_

You don't need eyes to see.

"Verloren, what-"

"Shh."

He was slightly taken aback by her sudden change of character. He attempted once more, "Verloren-"

"Shut it." She whispered, standing and turning to look back at the trees.

"You dare try to-"

"Be quiet, please!" She whispered hoarsely, walking along the line of trees as if to get closer to whatever she had heard. "I need to hear."

The next sound that stopped the angered cry in Khan's throat was the cry of Verloren as a piece of metal from a ship struck her and knocked her to the ground. "Verloren!" He kneeled beside her and drew her head into his lap, finding that blood had begun to trickle from her temple where she had been struck.

He looked at the sky, his keen eyes burning with hatred following the line of smoke from a ship as it tried to flee the unforgiving grasp of a Klingon patrol ship. Gently, he picked her and rested her head against his chest, beginning the long trek to where the first ship would have surely crashed. The crash sight would be close to the cave where his stockpile of weapons lay waiting to be used. His eyes narrowed, unsure as to where his emotions now lie, but quite certain that the people on both of the ships were not going to live much longer.


	5. The Vulcan and The Enterprise

**I meant to post this yesterday, but Fanfiction wasn't working for me... Anyway this chapter is dedicated to all my amazing readers (even those who aren't particularly interested in it) but especially to DanAlaya, WarriorDragonElf54, SharkGurl, Kat7CA, Naturalnocturnalvamp, Superdani4Ever, Amari412, and MugglebornPrincesa! Thank you so much, I only own that which is mine and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Khan had carried Verloren back to the cave, she had come to consciousness once more. He was searing with anger. She was quite a stubborn woman, and seldom had she ever been truly afraid of someone; but she was now.

A faint beeping sound echoed through out the cave. She had never heard it before, which meant that it was from one of the Stranger's belongings. "What is that?"

"It's a transmission. Someone has contacted me." There were a few beeps as responses to him pressing buttons before the only sound she could hear from his direction was his breathing. She sighed in frustration—he had muted it.

"What does it say?"

He was silent for a moment, then he went to a case that she hadn't taken care to look through yet, pulling out what she very well knew to be a weapon. "Where are you going?" She asked, praying he had not heard the shake of her voice.

He merely cast her a look and replied, "Stay here, I will come for you."

She stood fast, her mind swimming from it's recent contact with metal, though she pushed it aside. "This is _my_ home, do you honestly think I would let you go alone?"

"You would only get yourself hurt, and we both know your thoughts on the process of healing."

"Are you saying you can't risk losing me?"

He had frozen, she could feel him tense at such a question. She had not intended it to slip from her mouth and felt instantly uncomfortable as the psychopath remained quiet. With a sigh, she added, "I do not care what you believe, my friend, I am coming with you."

She thought she caught him sigh, but he had silenced whatever it had been far more quickly than she could analyze it. With a small smile, she followed him as he stalked out of the cave, like a predator hunting his prey.

Due to her lack of consciousness, she had no idea of his intentions...until they came to the rocky edge and she heard the unmistakable voice of a human woman trying to speak to Klingons. "How many?" She said under her breath.

She could feel his gaze upon her, surprise that she did not know the number herself. "Ten." He replied in the same volume.

"Is it the Klingons you fight, or the woman, as well?"

She was not surprised by his answer, "Whoever gets in my way."

The sound of the woman struggling against a Klingon was enough to bring them back to reality—and launch Stranger out of hiding.

She knew she had to help, but what use could she be?

Her hands fumbled with the random objects she found upon the ground until they came to a decent size stone. With her mind's eye, she could see the world below her move. Shadowy figures belonging to people she was trying to protect and people she had to protect them from.

The noises helped her greatly, and the wind managed to pick up just enough so that she could identify by the distinct sound of cloth and flesh as it was hit by the gusts.

With no small amount of difficulty, she located what she believed to be a Klingon, but if she was wrong...

She brushed off the foreboding thoughts with reassurances that if she missed, she'd hit Stranger, which she wouldn't mind at all. Pushing aside concerns about the newcomers, she threw the stone in the direction of one of the beings and was rewarded with a Klingon shout as it came in contact and knocked him cold and unconscious.

She allowed a self-satisfied smirk to grace her lips; despite her eyes, she still had the best aim on the planet.

"Duck!" It wasn't the voice of the Stranger, but nonetheless, she obeyed it and felt as a limp body hit the ground behind her. The voice was familiar, but all the same, she could not place who it belonged to. It seemed as though a distant memory had come back into her mind after lingering in the edges for so long.

Verloren jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and gave whoever it was a strong punch across the face, forcing them to let go. "Hey!" The victim cried. "I was trying to help you!"

"Forgive me, I did not know if you were friend or foe. I still do not." She replied, standing straighter as the sounds of battle faded.

"The torpedoes," There, that was Stranger's voice. She felt the presence of three join her and the man who had claimed to be helping her. One, she assumed to be the woman, but she knew not the third. Whoever they were, they were content to listening. "The torpedoes in your transmission, how many are there?"

The man beside her, who she assumed to be the leader since Stranger was addressing him, did not say anything, but the man she did not know, the man who had told her to duck, spoke up instead. "Seventy-two." Verloren felt her body tense. His voice seemed so familiar, but why couldn't she place him? Had she really been kept from the world so long?

"I surrender." She stepped back, startled. Stranger was giving up? She had never doubted something before, but him giving up was nothing she had ever imagined him doing. There was a sharp thud which she made out to be him casting aside his weapon.

"John Harrison, we accept your surrender." That was the man beside her. She would've pondered his name further upon just learning it if she her ears hadn't been graced with the sound of repetitive punching. The man was attacking Stranger, er, Mr. Harrison!

She remained still, feeling that he had deserved whatever the man was giving him based on his attitude towards her and how often he had spoken of killing her in his sleep. The others did nothing as well, though she could feel the gaze of the man who had saved her life upon her.

"Captain!" The woman cried in an attempt to stop him. He seemed to be attacking Mr. Harrison in vain, for there was no sign of pain or struggle against it.

The man pressed on. Verloren stepped forward and placed a calm hand on his shoulder, "Sir, whatever this man has done to you, I assure you that there are far more appropriate ways to deal with him than this."

She could feel their eyes upon her, but she didn't care. She even went as far as to give a welcoming smile.

She felt the man under her hand nod, "I am afraid that since you were with this man, and that he seems to know you, you will have to come with us, Miss...?"

"Verloren." She replied, sensing that the one she owes her life to had stiffened slightly, but brushed it off as quickly as it had come on. "And gladly, I will join you, Captain...?"

"Kirk, James T. Kirk." He replied rather fondly. She had a feeling that he had practiced reciting his name in the mirror. "And this is Lieutenant Uhura, as well as my First Commander Spock."

_So that's why he sounded so familiar. Shame on you, Verloren, for not remembering as quickly!_

* * *

Khan knew not why he had allowed Verloren to join him at all. He should have left her in the cave and she wouldn't have to know who he was.

The only reason he hadn't killed her before, he discovered, was because she didn't care for who he had been or what he had done. She had not pressed to learn his secrets or try to use or overpower him. He was not above killing her, he was just reluctant to do so because she was someone who did not treat him as a monster because of how many he had killed or a leader such as his crew had thought of him. He had never had a friend who didn't require knowing anything about him to be such.

As he sat in the brig, the only thing he could think of was how the Vulcan had saved her life and how intently he had looked at her, as though she were a statue to be viewed by the world.

Worse yet, the ship that had lost the metal piece that had hit and taken Verloren from consciousness for however brief a time had been the one the Vulcan was in.

They were not both in the brig, though. He sat alone in the case with the glass wall while she stood, an arm around his to help guide her through the ship. He had listened to her as she told them about what had occurred and how she and him had come to find each other up as well as what they had done and why they had turned up to protect the Captain, Commander and Lieutenant when they did.

He was angered now, more than ever. Kirk had illustrated a picture so clear to Verloren, she could have been blind, deaf, and mute and she still would have understood every word as it leaked from him. She had not wanted to hear his story, but now, it was the only thing she paid attention to. Now, she knew. And she no longer had a reason to be kind to him; to treat him as a friend and not caring for what he had done in his past so long as he behaved in the present. Now, she would wish she had never met him or shown him the place where dreams and serenity had reminded him what happiness was. She would leave.

He did not show his surprise when she walked forward, with the help of the pointy-eared bastard, and seemed to look through him, reading everything.

She smiled, "I told you that after I had revealed my tale to you, I would have you do whatever I asked of you in exchange. Am I still able to hold you to your word, Stranger?"

He raised an eyebrow at the name she had given him, a smile upon his face that only she could see and he nodded.

"I would have had you forget my face," He visibly frowned. Did she still want him to forget her? Did she know already that he could not? "Now I ask you to forget my face, but not my words. It wasn't me who taught you happiness, I only reminded you. Farewell, my friend, sie brauchen nicht die augen zu erinnern."

He nodded after translating, content with her final words. _You don't need eyes to remember._

* * *

Verloren stepped into the hallway with Spock, a breath of relief escaping her unintentionally. She hated ships. There were too few sounds and no wind and every ship was different. She could not successfully navigate through ships without the help of others, and such a thing infuriated her.

"It is good to see you again, _Verloren."_ Spock said with a hint of humor.

"Shut up." She snapped quietly. "You would have done the same as I given my situation."

"But picking a name such as Verloren, I am surprised. Why not go with something more praise-worthy than openly admitting to anyone who knew even a small amount of German to know that you are lost?"

"Because, genius, that's what I am."

"You know I did not mean-"

"Yes, I understand, Spock."

They became quiet for a moment, but continued to walk down the hall. "It truly is good to see you again, Makena, I believed you dead and was annoyed by it, for I had not yet paid back my debt to you for saving my life. The greatest act of kindness ever bestowed upon me to this day has been what you did."

"Well, thank you, I suppose. It was a troubling time and I am glad it is over, despite the losses..."

"There are important things that I need to tell you now, they have been on my mind each day since they occurred. Anika is alive and well, as I promised. I do not believe you told our...guest about the fourth child."

"I couldn't." She replied quickly. "He was not ready."

"I understand, but that is not the only thing I have to say." His voice became grim and they stopped. Her heart rate quickened. "Makena, last year, Vulcan was destroyed, and our mother died with it."


	6. The Final Lesson

WARNING: Long and really sad! Aside from that, enjoy! I own only that which is mine and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions! Thanks again, (one more follower gets us to 50! Love you guys!)

* * *

Khan had not expected the Vulcan to come to him after the Captain had finished interrogating him. He was rather annoyed by him, but was made content upon dreaming up schemes as to how he would end his life.

They had stood in silence for a while, only glares passing between them as they pondered what to say. It turned out, to both of their surprise, that Khan spoke first. "Where is Verloren?"

The Commander seemed altogether irritated when he mentioned her, but it seemed to the superhuman that he was only there because of her. "She is with the Doctor you've met earlier. She was injured and attempted vainly to hide it. Why is she of particular interest to you? A mass murderer seeking vengeance being bested by a blind woman? That is something unheard of."

"I was not _bested_ by her." He insisted. He was losing his patience with the Vulcan, he did not have to answer to him. "She is of as much worth to me as the dirt beneath my feet."

"Then why keep her alive?" Khan raised an eyebrow. Weren't Vulcans supposed to hide their emotions? Why was the First Commander of a ship in Star Fleet failing to do so? He of all people should know how to control his emotions.

"Entertainment."

The Vulcan looked disgusted with him, and he only gave a dark smile as a reply. His eyes narrowed dangerously, "It seems she has failed, then."

Khan raised an eyebrow, his words troubling him on the inside, though there was no detectable emotion on the outside. "She told you most of her secrets because she believed that you could be cured and that those secrets would cure you. She has failed. You can not be cured."

He felt his inward being flush in realization, "You know her; she was apart of your past."

The Commander gave a single nod, "I am as apart of her past as I will be her future. You will do well to remember that if anything unfavorable happens to her on your account, I will destroy you."

With his back to Khan, he heard the mad-man laugh at his comment and as he left, he caught the faintest words that escaped his lips as the doors hissed closed, _"__I look forward to it."_

* * *

"You know, I almost believed you." He was physically startled when she left her hiding place in the shadows and took a position behind the panels controlling the conditions of his cell. This could become a dreadful situation instantly, but something told him she would not try anything like such.

"I spoke the truth," He said, hesitation in his voice proving him wrong. "What cause did I give you not to believe me?"

She smirked and pushed a button, the doors to his cell silently opened. "I guess I became so desperate that I have nothing left in this world but hope that you will do the right thing." She didn't cringe or flinch or flee when he stepped out. Instead, she approached him, fearless in the eyes of someone who was in full control of her fate.

"Why did you let me out?" He was well aware that there was urgency in her eyes. A need to say something, though, for the first time since he saw her, not knowing how to say it.

"I have to show you something." She whispered. The strong, self-minded woman that had come in from the shadows had faded, worry and doubt coming into her expression. She reached a hand up, as if to tell him that they would have to meld in order for it to work.

"Go ahead."

She joined with him and gave a cry as suddenly, her consciousness became bombarded with years of hatred and anger. She tried to fight him, but he was too overwhelming. She no longer had control of what was shown to him and could not stop it.

Her intentions had been of one thing and one thing alone, but now, he was taken too deep into her mind to prevent him from seeing anything he wanted to.

Everything was bright, and full of life. Khan was brought to violent realization that he was being shown memories from a time when Verloren relied upon her vision just as much as anyone else.

_Verloren was young; like a human teenager in her older years and she was walking through a dull, tan-colored hallway, seemingly searching for something. "I know you are here, little one," She said calmly, peering behind drapes to find that there was nothing behind it. "Do you really have a hope for remaining hidden from me?" _

_There was a sniffle, a childish cry that revealed the location of whoever she was looking for. She came to a statue and, looking around the hall to ensure no one else was around, climbed onto it, and then slipped into the gap behind it where a small boy was sitting quietly and wiping the final tear that fell from his eyes. "I never doubted that you would find me. I just preferred to be more presentable when it happened." _

_She chuckled and ruffled his hair, but her gleeful expression slipped away. "I have heard what occurred today. You gave them an emotional response after their numerous attempts to gain one."_

_He nodded shamefully and looked away from her. "Father has spoken with me already; if you do not mind, I do not wish to have another talk." _

"_What did he say to you?"_

_He was hesitant, but a stern glance from Verloren told him to speak. "He has suggested that I embrace only my Vulcan heritage. That I become only Vulcan."_

"_Father is a fool." The boy looked up at her in shock, words not coming to his lips. "Those boys are jealous of us, Spock. We have something they do not. It should not be treated as a flaw or a disadvantage. We are capable of loving in a way that they do not know, in a way that they _wish_ they could know. Do not listen to Father, he knows not what he speaks of." _

_The boy hurried into her open arms and she held him close stroking his hair. "Something is wrong." He stated plainly. _

_She nodded with a weary smile. "I must leave, brother." She told him. "I must leave for a long while, and begin a family of my own."_

"_You are leaving me?!"_

"_No!" She insisted. "No, I am leaving you in body, Spock; but not in spirit and never in your heart." _

_The scene changed, now they were in another grand hall, but it was different. Silver lights gleamed in lamps set into the marble and tapestries of festivals and joyous times lined the walls. _

_A young girl was running through the hall with a man chasing after her, grins upon their faces. "you can't catch me, Father!" The girl called. _

"_I can try!" He replied with a laugh and he scooped the girl up and tossed her into the air, catching her and swinging her in his arms while she let out a shriek of laughter._

"_Antian, Asrial, _be careful!_ These halls are not made of cotton!" Verloren was walking down the hall at an unbelievably quick pace for a woman who carried a child, a young boy. _

_From the corner, another girl, jumped upon her father who grunted from the impact, "Marjan, no!"_

_They were laughing; they were happy._

_Now they were crying. Verloren was cradling the boy she had held before in her arms, her face stained with tears. The man from the previous scene, Antian, had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before taking the boy from her arms, laying him on the bed, and pulling a sheet over the body. _

"_Mother," Marjan and Asrial ran to the welcoming arms of their father. Marjan began to cough._

"_We need to talk." Antian whispered. _

_They were outside, presumable, the children in. "Antian," Verloren pleaded. "I must go. I must try to save my family. God has already claimed one of my children, I will not wait to see what becomes of them or my husband."_

"_You should not test the wrath of God, my love." He replied, cupping her face in her hands. "But if you are so insistent, I will allow you to go, but by God, hurry home."_

Everything was moving fast. Scenes of violence and blurred words, travels and pain that would cripple a grown male of any race. Scenes of Verloren chained to a wall, beaten, bloodied, whipped, tortured and kicked to the dirt all for the hope of saving her family. Horrible things that would haunt Khan for the rest of his existence.

But this was not the last of what she had to show him.

_Verloren returned to her home, her once flawless body marred by scars and burns. Spock was there as well, holding the hands of a girl of about six years. _

_She knew what this meant. They were all dead, save for her fourth child, who had been born blind. _

"_You must leave, brother, before the illness takes you as well." Her voice was choked with sorrow. _

"_It has not claimed you, or Anika, it will not claim me." _

"_They have left us, Mother." The child, Anika, said. "Uncle wants to take me to Vulcan, to raise me there."_

_She looked at Spock, protest in her eyes. She saw how he held back a cough—he was becoming ill as well. But she then understood God's intentions and why her own were wrong and had cost her dearly. "You may take her."_

"_Makena, I wouldn't if I-"_

"_Brother! Please, go and rest. I wish to speak with Anika before you leave, which will be as soon as possible." He gave a solemn nod and headed to a room that had always been reserved for him. _

_Anika sat upon her Mother's lap, her unseeing eyes seeming to watch her. "I don't want to leave. What if something happens to me? What if you forget of me? Where will you go? What will you do?"_

"_Child, calm yourself." She interrupted soothingly, stroking the hair she had inherited from her Father. "We will be separated for a long while, but it is in your best interest. I have lost a part of myself from this ordeal. I can not raise you in the ways that I would want. But I promise you that by the blood that runs through my veins, I will find you some day, Anika, no matter where you go, no matter how long it takes, I will find you. I love you." _

"_I love you, too." _


	7. Final Decisions

**Yay, it's Summer! Ok, there's only two more chapters left :( This is by far the most successful story I've ever had and I'm really thankful to all of you for helping me with that! I only own the things that are mine, and I hope you enjoy! In honor of Summer, the rest of this story should be posted by tonight. Love you! ~A Keeper **

* * *

Khan's eyes snapped open when he was violently pulled away from Verloren, er, Makena, and fell to the floor in surprise. Makena promptly collapsed, into the arms of her brother while the Captain and the Doctor that had been with them earlier attempted (vainly) to hold him back.

She was muttering incoherently and Spock was whispering in whatever dialect she had been speaking in as if to sooth her, but she was quivering as though she was in a strong English winter with no shelter.

"Spock, get her to Med." Kirk ordered, finally getting a good grip on Khan to at least feel some amount of control.

Just as the First Commander lifted the unconscious woman, Sulu's voice came in, "Captain, we need you on the bridge."

The Captain and the Doctor looked at each other for a moment before Kirk said, "Get him contained, we might need him."

* * *

Khan should have seen it before. There was a reason he hadn't felt the movement of the ship—Kirk had listened to him. He had actually gone to the location; they were at the location of _The Vengeance._ He had been so wrapped up in Makena's stupid game that he had forgotten the very people he was trying to save. Being with her hadn't made him see like she had suggested, it was all a trick to make him blind as to his real desires!

Thoughts of killing her slowly, painfully, using every method of torture their meld had shown him brought a dark smile to his lips and his devious mind already began to work what the Captain and the Admiral would do and how he could make it work in his favor.

So it was no surprise when Kirk came to him and asked for his assistance (as well as presented his rather iffy solution to the problem) to which he seemingly reluctantly agreed. Kirk was so desperate, he even dared to use her to try and win him onto their side.

"He's already planning on killing us, don't you want to protect her?"

_Oh, my dear Captain, if looks could kill..._

"I am only concerned with the well-being of my family. As I've said before, she is nothing but the dirt beneath my feet. Entertainment that has long since lost its purpose." Even as he spoke the words, he could see her biting her lip so hard, she drew blood in an attempt not to scream while the whip was brought upon her back. Why was she haunting him so?

He didn't make their little expedition easy on the Captain; it was quite amusing making him feel inferior, though he did agree to go with him, and currently, they were aboard _The Vengeance_. To his knowledge, Makena was still unconscious, but his thoughts of her were ever eruptive.

His own body ached with a pain that he had not experienced and whenever he closed his eyes, he could see only what she went through, what she sacrificed...and what she didn't do.

He could feel her pain and her anger and her sadness, but not once did she draw a weapon with the intentions to kill and not once did she bring about the death of another for the sake of her family.

So unlike him.

Thoughts of her followed him through out the entire expedition. From when they had dodged the floating rocks in the middle of space, to his successful assassination of the Admiral. _Especially_ when he and the Vulcan Commander were negotiating and he no longer saw the strong, emotionless First Commander to Captain Kirk. Now, it was the little boy who had been brought to tears because of bullies and had sought the comfort of his sister—protection from a dark storm.

Now, he finally had his family and the damaged and dying ship in front of him had their Captain, though they would likely not last long. In spite of this, he felt empty.

His own body ached with a pain from the inside, a pain that he had never felt before, a pain that should not have been his to bare. It seemed as though half of him were still fighting for his family with brutal strength and anger deciding his actions, and the other half was fighting against himself in an attempt to remind him of all that Makena stood for...all that he could stand for...

For a second, his brutish side won.

Just a second...

A second that cost thousands of lives.

* * *

Makena gasped awake just as the ships fired upon each other. She couldn't hear anything over the screams of metal and the explosions that echoed from outside.

She shoved aside an overwhelming headache and climbed out of the bed to find that the floor was not flat and she found that she could not find her feet. "Spock!" She called, but was rewarded with no human sounds. Great. Leave the blind woman alone while the ship is getting blown up.

"Verloren?" She felt someone come to her and pull her up. "It's Uhura, Spock sent me to help you."

"What's happening to the ship?"

"We're stuck like this while Khan's ship is heading towards San Francisco. We're trying everything we can, but we're not sure we'll be able to stop him in time."

"Where's the Captain?" She asked, an idea coming to her mind.

"With Scotty, down in the engine room."

"Take me there!"

During the meld, Khan had unintentionally let her into his thoughts, as well. He designed the nuclear core that lay inside _The Enterprise _and she knew, somehow, that Kirk had the same crazy idea she did.

* * *

"Captain!" Makena could tell he was flustered and frustrated that they had showed up, but she honestly didn't care about that at the moment. "What did you do to Scotty?!"

"Uhura, we don't have that kind of time," Makena said calmly. "Kirk, what did you think-"

An explosion went off somewhere relatively close, but far enough for the impact to be a lot less bloody than it could have been.

With a groan, the ship tilted forward and began tumbling towards the Earth.

There was the click of a belt and someone, Kirk, she wagered, grabbed her arm and held her steady. "I have to get the power back on!" He called as the entire ship cried in resistance. "The center's been disconnected, I have to manually put it back."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't let you do that."

"What are talking about?" With no small amount of strength, she brought her fist to him and felt him slump into unconsciousness.

"Uhura," She called as she began to use the wall to get herself into the nuclear room. "Tell Spock I love him; and tell Kirk I recommend ice for his swollen lip."

Uhura protested furiously and attempted to unbuckle herself, but it was bent and stuck. Makena gave a weak smile and pulled herself into the room.

It felt like the very air around her wanted to crush her and it became increasingly difficult to breath. She relied on her fading memory to navigate her through the room, clinging to the ground (or the wall, she knew not which) and pulled herself into the fray until she finally struck the core.

She used each strained breath to its advantage and pushed her back against the broken piece, shoving it back into position until a pulse that through her back towards the door told her she had completed her task.

With the last reservoir of her strength, she dragged herself back to the door and pressed her forehead against it, awaiting her death as though she was going to welcome an old friend.


	8. Last Will and Testament

**Extremely short, but the epilogue is the next chapter! I only own what is mine! Oh! And should I do a sequel? I've no idea. You guys liked it a lot, but do you like it enough for a sequel? Well, I suppose you have to read the end in order to decide that! So after this, feel free to read the next chapter and decide then, thanks!**

* * *

"_Mr. Spock," _

"Mr. Scott?"

"_You better get down here." _

As Spock ran down the halls, he could only think of three people—his _family—_the three people that he hadn't seen since the ship was stuck.

When he rounded the corner and saw Kirk and Uhura, he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief.

He breathed too soon.

His eyes widened in realization and he was in front of the glass door in a heartbeat, staring with confused emotions and sliding onto his knees to be beside his sister.

"Makena?" He whispered in disbelief.

A weary smile graced her lips, though she struggled to hide the grimace. "Hello, Spock."

"What have you done?"

"I saved your skin, Spock, what on Earth does it look like?" She chuckled quietly, but there was no mirth in it. "I knew how much he meant to you; I could not let him give his life."

"That does not mean that I desired your death in his place-"

"Spock, there's not much time," She murmured. "And I still have one last thing to ask of you."

"Anything," He said instantly. "Name anything and it shall be done."

"I'm glad you see it that way," She spoke in another language, one that even the linguist expert did not understand; though it was quite easy to see the surprise and slight horror in Spock's eyes at her request.

"Are you mad?"

"I am dying from radiation poisoning."

"I didn't mean," He faltered, his mouth moving but words refused to come out. "It will be done, rest assured."

"Thank you, little one." She whispered. "Now don't throw your life away for Star Fleet, brother. I expect your children to hear only wonderful things about their Aunt." She winked at him and smiled. "Promise me something, all of you."

There was no time for hesitation now; she couldn't wait for their replies. "Promise me that you will not lose sight of what is most important. Promise me."

She did not live to hear their oaths.

* * *

Khan was certain that the Vulcan was after him. He had no idea how he could have survived...unless the ship had survived as well.

He was surprised with the agility and the speed that the Commander possessed which meant that his emotions were fueling his actions. He had a feeling deep inside him that this would not pass without the shedding of blood.

A thud sounded behind him and he found, to his astonishment, that Spock had _jumped_ from one emergency response vehicle to another in his chase.

"Do you wish death, Vulcan?" He called menacingly. His opponent opened his mouth to respond, but he did not give him a chance and tackled him. He pressed a hand against his opponent's throat and began to slowly pull the life from him.

"Makena," He choked. "Dead."

Khan froze. _"What?"_ He hissed, not releasing him yet in fear of a trick.

"Makena is dead. She died saving _The Enterprise _and countless lives."

"_You lie."_ No. It wasn't true. She was well, she was alive. This was a trick.

The tears in the Vulcan's eyes told a different story.

"She had a final request. A last testament, if you will. She wishes for you to fulfill it."

Khan pressed his hand against his throat once more, daring himself to kill him. Could he do it?


	9. Epilogue: One Year Later

**It's done, guys! QUESTION: Sequel? Let me know in your reviews or PM if you have suggestions for it! Thanks again, love you! ~A Keeper **

* * *

"Father, come quick!" Anika tugged Khan's sleeve with a playful smile that he returned with ease. It had been a strange adjustment, moving to New Vulcan and gaining a daughter, but Makena had made him see well enough to know that this was the right decision.

It had been recorded in the files that Khan had died as one of the thousands and all files regarding him had been erased.

Khan's crew had relocated to New Vulcan as well after Captain Kirk had claimed of their demise in an explosion as well. They were happy now and he could not be happier.

"I will be there in a moment, child." He said with a chuckle and she hurried out of their small house. He smiled to himself warmly at how her unseeing eyes had gleamed with happiness. Perhaps his own happiness had been reflecting at him.

He came outside and laughed when Anika pounced on him and clung to his back, convincing him to carry her like so. With a roll of his eyes, he obliged and she pointed him in the right direction to where Spock stood patiently waiting by a small ship that would carry them back to _The Enterprise._

"I am glad to see that you two are getting along so well." Spock said with an amused smile.

"Uncle Spock!" Anika exclaimed, sliding to the ground and running to his embrace. "When will you come back?"

"Hopefully soon, little one." He said, picking her up and tossing her into the air. "But I must leave for a long while. You keep an eye on your father while I'm away, though. He tends to get into trouble."

"I'm so relieved you show so much confidence in me." Khan muttered.

While Khan, Spock and the energetic child spoke, two hooded figures stood upon a cliff above, watching them carefully.

"Was this the right decision, sister?" Spock Prime asked with a smile as Anika tackled Khan to the ground.

"Do you doubt my choice, little one?" She questioned with a chuckle.

"No, though I do believe I am too old to be called 'little one' by someone as young as you."

She smirked, "In any time line, I am your older sister. No matter how old you become, you will always be a little one to me."

She turned away from the scene and began to walk upon the trail that would lead to her secluded hut farthest from the colony.

"You never did tell me how you managed to survive that nuclear core, Makena."

She stopped and turned her head slightly. "Sometimes the blind see more than some may think." She replied quietly. "And please, call me Siehe."


	10. Sequel News

Hi guys! Thanks so much for all your wonderful support with this story! I love you! After careful consideration, I've come up with four options for the sequel if you guys are still up for reading it. Tell me what one you want in a "review" and I'll begin working on it ASAP! Here they are:

A) After rereading this story, I've come to find that I don't like it as much as I did before and decided that it should be an option for me to redo it and make it better than before!

B) I think it would be cute to see Khan become a father and see what happens when he goes through everyday parenting with Anika as well as some appearances by other characters both original and OC

C) The first of two plot bunnies I thought up: Anika becomes ill with the same sickness that killed her family and Khan will stop at nothing to bring her back to health and keep her from death's door as long as possible, but when this stirs up some issues with his crew, will he be able to walk the delicate line between father and leader?

D) And last: Upon New Vulcan, Anika stumbles upon a man who claims that her mother is alive and that her father was a terrorist who killed thousands of people. Confused, she unintentionally turns on Khan and goes out in search of her mother only to be kidnapped by the man who had convinced her before and held as a ransom to bring back out Khan's terror and the woman who had wanted to remain dead. Will Khan become the man he was before? And will Anika be able to live with herself knowing that everything that happens from that point on is her fault?

Thanks again! ~A Keeper


	11. Sequel!

**The Sequel, Warzone, is up! All information is in the Author's Note and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
